Conventional or current off-road capable vehicles are typically provided with a powertrain comprising a propulsion mechanism that may comprise, for example, an engine (e.g., internal combustion engine), an electric motor, and/or a combination of both. These vehicles also include a driveline, which may comprise a multi-ratio transmission or gearbox, typically in the form of m automatic gearbox, among other components. In a typical arrangement, the transmission changes gears, and therefore, the gear ratio, when a prescribed difference between input and output shaft speed is detected and where the driveline torque exceeds a prescribed threshold.
When a change in the gear ratio is required in vehicles arranged in the above-described manner, there is a response time associated with the detection by the transmission that such a change should be made, and also a time associated with actually making the change. These time delays, either alone or in combination, may adversely affect vehicle composure, If a gear ratio change is required during the negotiation of, for example, an obstacle or other rugged terrain, or a steep incline.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.